fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Nismah (Mortal Kombat)
Nismah is a fanmade fictional character in the Mortal Kombat series. He is a speed force based fighter, who relies on agility. (Just to say i edited Pholx fan character, I just made my account and I don't know how to make new template. This was made by Pholx screen so if you find any Pholx stuff just so you can know, I hope that I didn't mess something up with his character and not like I'm trying to replace his character with mine, I just wanted to make my character from Mortal Kombat, sorry for bad languange) Bio Originally a child from Earthrealm who was born in the middle of the war of Outworlds and Earthrealm, but he's place was destroyed and he was burnt by Reptile's acid. He lost his eyelids and ability to talk. He survived and he was adopted by ninjas. He trained with them and became one of the deadliest ninjas in that clan. After many years he left his clan and went on the survival trip, he wanted to test his own skills. He found Outworld monsters and even if he was skilled ninja, he couldn't defeat Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and other monsters, so he bound to him and they accepted him. When he arrived at Outworld he got strange speed force power that he learned how to use preety fast. He only had one mission, to kill anyone who opposes Shao Kahn, his master. Appearance Nismah's appearance gains orange and black ninja outfit. His face is aways covered by a Shao Kahn looking mask (samurai mask with skeleton face) and black hood. On his arms and hands are scars from Zeterian acid. He has two dual katanas on his back. Combos Can't think of any and they aren't really intresting on paper Signature Moves *Katana Slice: DWN, FWD, FP **Nismah parries any projectile by slicing it with his katanas. ***The Enhanced version is able to parry and normal attack. If you Enhance it again he'll stab opponent with his katanas and throw it on the floor which is combo starter. *Spinning Blade: DWN, DWN, FK **Nismah stabs katana in the floor and spins while he cuts around him with his other katana. ***The Enhanced version is longer (which deals more damage) and it's Mid instead of being High attack. *D-Coin: DWN, BWD, BK **Nismah jumps backwards spawning a D-coin of himself, If opponent hits the clone Nismah will become invisible and he'll spawn in the place where D-coin was spawned. X-Ray (more like a Fatal Blow style) *DEEP BLADE **Nismah starts swinging with his katanas slicing opponent hitting him in his/her chin with his knee so hard that opponent starts spitting blood. Nismah grabs katanas while he's in the air and stabs opponent in his/her shoulders, Nismah bounces of the floor again and pushes katanas with his feet into his/her shoulders even more, then he grabs katanas with his feet. Fatalities *Choked Chicken: BWR, FWD, DWN, DWN, BP (Close) **Nismah slices opponent's stomach with his katana, he grabs his/her intestine and chockes opponent with it, after that he squeezes opponent so hard that opponent's organs and blood spiel out his/her stomach hole. *Reflex: FWD, FWD, DWN, FWD, BK (Far) **Nismah runs and slices opponent and spawns behind him so fast that it almost looks like a beam. Opponent's skin falls from his bones, muscles and veins so fast that opponent didn't even feel it. Nismah flashes again (which mean he went super fast again) what makes opponent explode. Quotes None Intro Quotes He can't talk tho Gallery Can't put it haha. I don't have energy I wrote this whole page 3 times because it crashed. Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Human Category:Male